El tratado de Kiel
by Mily Vanderhoeven
Summary: Después de las guerras napoleónicas, Suecia vence a Dinamarca y como resultado, debe darle una compesación. ¿Qué harías si dicha compensación es la persona que amas? DenNorSu


**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.**

* * *

**I  
**

Dinamarca estaba realmente enfadado. Había perdido frente al sueco y no le hacía nada de gracia. ¿Cómo era posible que le hubiera dado tamaña paliza? Sin embargo, como perdedor, no tenía otra cosa más que soportar que Suecia eligiera lo que él quisiera, en compensación.

Se preguntaba qué demonios iba a querer de él, ya que le había dejado en claro que no deseaba ni siquiera respirar el mismo aire de él. No obstante, no podía hacer otra cosa más que esperar.

—Apúrate, apúrate, apúrate —repitió varias veces el danés. No quería verle más la cara al otro y estaba dispuesto a tirarle lo que tuviera al alcance, como compensación, con tal de que se marchara de una vez de su casa. Realmente no lo soportaba y podía sentir su sentimiento de superioridad.

Era el año 1814, mes de enero. Gracias a la buena amistad que Mathias mantenía con Gilbert, habían decidido que Kiel sería la ciudad en donde se reunirían a conversar. Principalmente, porque era un territorio neutral.

A esas alturas, el sueco había perdido al finlandés contra el ruso y desde aquel problema, no lo había vuelto a ver. Así que, tal vez, se sentía solo. Era la primera vez en su vida que vivía solo, en su cabaña, desde que había escapado de la casa de Dinamarca.

Miró por un buen rato las pertenencias del otro. Podía haberle pedido cualquier cosa, dinero, joyas, barcos... Sin embargo, su dedo señaló a Noruega. No había otra posesión que le interesara.

—Estás loco, ¿verdad, Sve? —El mayor de los países nórdicos se levantó de su trono, destruido pero trono en fin, y se acercó al sueco, al punto de estar a escasos centímetros de distancia —Noruega es mío. No te lo daré, si eso es lo que piensas —Sí, estaba muy consciente que no estaba en condiciones de plantársele de esa manera. Sin embargo, siempre había sido bastante cara dura y no iba a dejar de apechugar, sólo porque no podía pelear.

—Él —No sacó sus ojos azules del noruego, mientras que seguía señalándolo. No le importaba que dijera el antiguo líder de los países nórdicos, él quería llevarse a Noruega y no iba a cambiar su opinión.

Éste no sabía qué decir. Parecía que, ni Dinamarca ni Suecia, le darían la oportunidad de decidir lo que él quería. Tampoco podía hacerlo. Ninguno de los cuatro presentes, (Islandia se hallaba sentado sobre el regazo de su hermano), estaba en condiciones económicas para otra confrontación. De todos, Suecia era el único que quizás podría continuar un poco más.

Las guerras napoleónicas los habían devastado. A pesar de estar bien al norte, igual sintieron las repercusiones del intento de dominación del francés. Y por culpa de éste, Suecia había perdido a su compañero. Y el dolor que sentía era evidente para cualquiera que lo viera. Sobre todo, los que eran sus "hermanos".

Aunque, para ser sincero, se sentía muy traicionado por Dinamarca. Éste se había aliado con Francia y en consecuencia, había ocurrido dicha batalla. Definitivamente, Suecia no contaba con nadie. Sin embargo, iba a tomar provecho de su posición de vencedor.

Dinamarca se desesperó. Realmente se desesperó. ¿Cómo iba a convencer a alguien que lo detestaba y acababa de ganarle la batalla? Tenía que pensar en algo, lo que sea. Incluso si tuviera que recurrir a su encanto…

—¡Sve! ¿No puedes pedir otra cosa? No tengo mucho ahora, pero sabes que voy a recuperarme y te pagaré…

No estaba para nada interesado en negociar. ¿Por qué lo haría con personas que habían aprovechado su mal momento? Dinamarca ni siquiera fue capaz de darle un par de palabras de aliento, luego de que había perdido al finés en una breve guerra contra Rusia. Así que, en parte movido por la venganza y por verle sufrir tanto como él lo había hecho, dejó entrever que su decisión era irreversible.

—No. Dame a Noruega —reiteró. No iba a quedarse solo. No le importaba el precio que debía pagar para ello —Puedes quedarte con Islandia, si gustas —respondió, dejando en conmoción a todos los presentes.

La tensión era palpable en la habitación. Suecia tenía muy bien en claro que Noruega nunca podría llegar a ser todo lo que Finlandia había sido para él. Nunca habría nadie como Tino. Sin embargo, harto de estar tanto tiempo solo y que sus "hermanos" le dieran la espalda, ésa era la única forma con la cual contaba para tener un poco de compañía. Y mantener a su supuesta familia a su lado, aunque fuera a la fuerza.

Eso sí que no iba a permitir Noruega. ¿Cómo iba a dejar a su hermano con Dinamarca, solo? No. Siempre lo había cuidado con mucho esmero, le había educado y aún lo seguía haciendo. No iba a dejar que lo separasen de Islandia. No le importaba si tenía que ir a guerra…

—No, Sve —Dejó al pequeño niño de ojos color violeta sobre el piso y fue junto a los dos hombres —No me iré —Tenía el presentimiento que el sueco no le prestaría la más mínima atención a su pedido, pero al menos, iba a intentar imponérselo. Iba a hacer lo que fuera para continuar al lado del islandés.

El danés estuvo pensando por un buen rato qué decir. Bueno, en realidad, iba a gritarle lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza. Ya no le importaba cómo pudiera reaccionar aquel, con tal de mantener a Noruega a su lado.

—¡No recuperarás a Fin de esta manera! ¡Finlandia se ha ido! ¡Supéralo! —exclamó. Sólo después de haber pronunciado aquellas palabras, se dio cuenta de la profundidad de ellas —¡Te has vuelto completamente loco! ¡Loco, loco! —repitió varias veces hasta que un golpe lo silenció.

El puño del sueco se clavó sobre la nariz del hombre. Nunca, nunca había sido tan detestable hasta ese preciso instante. Pero ya esperaba esa clase de bajezas por parte de Dinamarca, siempre lo había considerado un completo imbécil y acababa de demostrarle que tenía toda la razón.

Sacudió su puño, ya que lo había hecho con toda la fuerza que tenía. Rápidamente, se acercó a Lukas, mientras que el otro aún se sobaba la nariz, ahora chorreante de sangre.

—Lo harás —Le agarró de la mano con bastante fuerza mientras que con la otra agarraba su enorme lanza de hierro —Y si tú me sigues, Dinamarca, voy a… —Supuso que no era necesario que se lo dijera. Lo miró de manera amenazante y con fuerza, arrastró al noruego hacia su barco, como prisionero.

Mathias estaba enfurecido, porque sabía que no podía hacer nada al respecto. Se suponía que al ser el vencedor, Berwald podía exigirle cualquier cosa, aunque esa cosa fuera Noruega. Sin embargo, no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados mientras que observaba al muchacho retirarse con él.

—¡Te recuperaré! ¡Lo prometo, Nor! ¡Buscaré la forma! —exclamó el danés quien los persiguió hasta que le resultó imposible. Y sí, estaba realmente determinado a que Lukas volviera a ser suyo, porque no podía vivir sin él. Eso lo tenía bien claro.

Meses después, en abril del mismo año, Dinamarca junto al príncipe heredero de su nación, se juntaron con Noruega a escondidas del sueco para que éste no supiera lo que planeaban.

—No tengo muchas fuerzas militares en este momento, pero sé que podemos darle una paliza a Sve —Mathias levantó el pulgar, porque realmente se sentía muy optimista. Quizás su optimismo rozaba la ingenuidad, pero Noruega no pudo evitar resistir creerlo. Aunque, claro, no iba a admitir que estaba de acuerdo con él.

Sin embargo, pese a la resistencia que habían puesto contra el sueco y la breve independencia que Noruega había reclamado el 17 de mayo del mismo año, a los jefes de este último no les quedó otra que confirmar la unión con Suecia.

Mathias yacía allí, en el campo de batalla, resignado a regresar a su país. Por supuesto, en ningún momento, dejó de mirar a Lukas y cómo era tironeado por Berwald. Y lo peor de todo, era que no podía hacer nada más. No tenía fuerzas y sus jefes no querían continuar. ¿Cómo podía objetar?

—¡No te olvidaré! —exclamó desesperado y completamente desolado, antes darle la espalda —¡Encontraré la manera de que vuelvas a mi lado! —gritó el mayor de los países nórdicos mientras que grababa la imagen del noruego en su mente, sin saber que pasarían casi noventa años para que el otro volviera a hacer libre.

Lukas simplemente asintió, como si esperara que el danés cumpliera con su promesa. Había algo en las palabras del danés, que le hizo dar esperanzas. No era que no le gustaba la presencia del sueco, pero los últimos acontecimientos no ayudaron a que lo quisiera.

¿Cuál era la verdadera sensación que tenía Noruega al respecto?

Era casi como una especie de arreglo de matrimonio, del cual Noruega no podía opinar en lo absoluto, como si tuviera que esforzarse en aceptar a Suecia como su esposo. Y a éste en particular realmente no le importaba si le gustaba o no.

Por el tiempo que duró su matrimonio, Suecia trató al muchacho como si fuera un segundo Finlandia. De hecho, le dejaba todas las cosas de la casa a él e incluso cuando mantenían relaciones sexuales, le dejaba en claro cuál era su papel: Ser el sustituto de Tino.

Por supuesto, las cosas no funcionaron para nada. Discutían constantemente y el sueco le repetía que él no era Tino. Parecía incluso que le tenía cierto resentimiento por todo. Como si tuviera la culpa de que Finlandia no estuviera ahí.

—Tú eres mi esposa —le repetía varias veces al día, antes y después de ir a trabajar, o durante la noche. El odio del noruego por el sueco había empezado a crecer.

Lukas se encontró varias veces pensando en Dinamarca, lo cual le sorprendió, porque nunca le había tenido mucha paciencia. Sin embargo, siempre lo había con bastante cariño y le daba los gustos, a pesar de rozar en la megalomanía. No dejaba de pensar en él noches enteras, extrañando su ruidosa y casi aturdidora voz.

Se preguntaba si era capaz de hacer las tareas del hogar por su cuenta, ya que sabía muy bien que Dinamarca prefería que alguien más lo hiciera. Pero lamentablemente ni siquiera podía comunicarse con él. Todo lo que podía hacer era pensar en esa sonrisa tan sincera que solía desplegar y rogar para que el tiempo pasara rápido.

Para 1904, tras varios incidentes, la convivencia entre ambos escandinavos se había vuelto insoportable. Suecia pasaba días enteros lejos de la casa ya que no soportaba las discusiones que solía mantener con el noruego. Y la paciencia de éste último había acabado definitivamente.

Así que Noruega se hartó y se declaró oficialmente independiente de Suecia, con un nuevo monarca a la cabeza. Estaba cansado que todos lo trataran como un niño pequeño que no podía tomar sus propias decisiones, así que muy a pesar del danés, había llegado el momento en el que formaría su propio país.

Nunca se sintió tan libre. Recuperó a Islandia y lo tuvo a su lado hasta 1944, cuando éste también se declaró independiente. Sin embargo, esos cuarenta años los disfrutó como nunca lo había hecho en siglos de convivencia.

Mientras tanto, pasarían aún trece años, antes que Berwad volviera a ver al finlandés y éste se escapará de las garras del ruso para poder conformar su propio país. Pero ésta es otra historia…

* * *

Otro caprichito mío. He cambiado un poco los hechos para que pueda encajar con la trama.

¡Gracias por leer~!


End file.
